1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of testing software applications. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of automated software testing for identifying business functions, processing test cases and generating reports based on analyses results of the software application
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, almost every organization is dependent on computer applications for effective working of their business. The development of computer applications is a continuous process in order to meet the requirement of business organizations. Hence, before deploying any computer application in an organization, it should be tested thoroughly to avoid any malfunctioning. Due to this, the software vendors are compelled to meet the quality standard in a faster and efficient manner.
In testing industry, an investigation is conducted to provide stakeholders with information about the quality of product or service under test. A general norm and practice is to validate and verify that a software program, application or product can be implemented with the same characteristics as expected and testers are adapted particularly
The process of software testing is broadly divided into two different categories, manual testing and automated testing. The manual testing is a testing where the entire test cases are designed and executed by manual testers whereas in the automated testing the testing is carried out with the help of an automated process. Currently, there are many testing automation solutions available that address and claim to ease-up problems associated with software testing. However, software testing is majorly carried out with the help of manual testing. Amongst others, tools like QTP, WIN runner, and test director are widely used for testing and quality management of software.
The process of manual testing is a very time consuming and tedious process, especially for bulky applications. Due to time restrictions and manual errors involved in manual testing, developers have started to develop automation testing tools in order to enhance the process of software testing. But due to the variety in the underlying application platform the whole process of software testing cannot be fully automated. For the development of each test case the programming knowledge is required and the underlying classes and functions are also needed in the system. Moreover, in current trend, most of the software products are developed using Agile methodology. So after each sprint, testers need to perform regression testing in addition to the unit testing of the current sprint changes. It takes a longer time to complete when only manual testing is done.
In the conventional system and methods providing unit level testing, each function is to be tested by creating the wrapper script which is a time consuming process. However, all these system and methods fetches the database columns and tables for comparing them with the older sprint. But they remain silent on automatic analysis report generation and comparison technique which may help the tester at the time of designing a test case and later its analysis.
Therefore there is a need to develop a test automation system capable of helping the manual testers in designing test cases by generating analysis results. Also, there is a need of such a system which is capable of automating the test execution process for reducing the overall complexity of the testing system.